Sugar Quills
by Eclyps81
Summary: Ce qui peut arriver pendant un long cours avec Binns et les conséquences qui s'en suivent... OS Harry/Draco PWP!


**Titre:** Sugar Quills

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Et Harry appartient à Draco! Seule l'histoire m'appartient...

**Note:** J'espère avoir corrigé toutes les fautes... Je suis sincèrement désolée s'il en reste. Voici un petit OS (PWP?) qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

« Allez, debout Harry! Tu vas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner » annonça Ron. Harry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.. _Déjà lundi, pensa-t'il_... Les autres garçons du dortoir des 8ième année s'activaient dans la chambre, se préparant à affronter cette nouvelle semaine. La guerre était terminée, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. L'école s'était reconstruite et avait ouvert ses portes aux anciens voulant terminer leur scolarité. Ils n'étaient pas tellement nombreux à être revenus, mais ceux qui l'avaient s'entendaient pour dire que le retour à Poudlard les aidaient à passer à autre chose.

Le lion se leva en soupirant. Pour aider à son enthousiasme, la journée débutait par un cours double d'histoire de la magie avec nul autre que le très monotone Professeur Binns. Et pour en ajouter une couche, les gryffondors partageaient maintenant tout leurs cours avec les serpentards peu nombreux qui avait réintégré l'école de sorcellerie.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula comme d'habitude. Ses meilleurs amis se querellaient pour va savoir quelle raison. Harry avait pensé qu'ils cesseraient de se chamailler une fois qu'ils se seraient avoués leurs sentiments réciproques, mais c'était loin d'être le cas.. Il fit le tour de la grande salle et son regard se posa sur un éclat blond blanc qui franchissait les portes. Malfoy avait changé depuis la guerre. Il restait le fier Prince des Serpentards, aristocrate jusqu'au bout des doigts, mais il n'était plus le petit prétentieux craint par tous. Leur relation avait changé également. Enfin, au début, à leur retour à Poudlard. Mais bien vite, les deux jeunes hommes avaient glissé en terrain connu et ils étaient redevenus les ennemis d'antan. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry sursauta lorsque Hermione lui annonça qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours.

Le trio s'installèrent derrière la classe et bien vite, le débit lent du professeur eu raison de la bonne volonté de Harry. Quoi? Même Hermione n'écoutait plus, c'est peu dire! Il étudiait chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle de cours lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Malfoy griffonnait sur un bout de parchemin et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. D'une main, il tenait une plume en sucre qu'il suçotait distraitement. Le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la bouche du blond glisser le long de la friandise. Il mordit ses lèvres devant le spectacle hypnotisant. D'accord, il savait que Draco était beau, mais à ce moment-là, Harry était près à avouer qu'il était excitant, très excitant. Il suivait le mouvement des lèvres du serpentard qui faisaient des va-et-vient sur la plume sucrée et ne pu retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il aperçut la langue rose du blond lécher la friandise. Le lion sentit son pantalon devenir soudainement plus étroit et se dit qu'il pourrait bien jouir juste là, à regarder sa Némésis. Il fut sauvé par la fin du cours et ses deux amis, n'ayant aucunement conscience de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le brun se levèrent et l'attendirent.

"Partez devant, je vous rejoins" dit Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis. Pas question qu'il se lève dans l'état où il était. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de trainer Ron derrière elle. Il prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires pendant que la classe se vidait. Après s'être assuré d'être seul, il sorti, encore perturbé par l'état d'esprit dans lequel le blond l'avait mis avec sa plume en sucre.

Il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondors. Tant pis pour le repas, une douche froide, très froide, glaciale même s'imposait! Il était perdu dans ses pensées, se repassant les scènes arrivées plutôt. En passant devant une salle de classe désaffectée, il se sentit brusquement tirer par le bras et avant même d'avoir pu sortir sa baguette, il se retrouva adossé au mur de pierres, une paire de yeux couleur orage le dévisageant.

« Écoute Malfoy, je... Je ne... C'est pas... » commença Harry. _Il fallait trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi... Le jeune homme devant lui l'avait probablement vu pendant le cours.. Il devait avoir deviner dans quelle état il avait réussi à le mettre.. Il serait la risée de Poudlard, sa Némésis n'hésiterait certainement pas à se servir de ce nouveau fait pour l'humilier publiquement..._

Une bouche chaude s'empara alors de la sienne comme pour lui dire de se taire et Harry, surpris, en oublia de réagir pendant quelques secondes. Draco s'éloigna de lui, ses yeux reflétant de la déception, de la colère et... du désir? Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, le gryffondor plongea sur la bouche du serpentard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsque qu'une langue curieuse vint effleurer ses lèvres. Il goûtait le blond, ne se lassant pas du goût sucrée que la friandise avait laissé plus tôt. Leurs langues se caressaient, découvraient l'autre et Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de sa Némésis. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, pas tout à fait certain que tout ça était bien réel et qu'il n'était tout simplement pas endormi dans le cours de Binns et en train de rêver.

Le lion frissonna quand il sentit la bouche de Draco glisser le long de sa mâchoire et son souffle caresser son oreille.

« Alors Pott... Harry! Je t'ai vu dans le cours de Binns. J'ai vu l'effet que je te faisais. Avoir su que je n'avais besoin que d'une plume en sucre pour attirer ton attention autrement que pour nous battre, j'aurais tenter le coup avant... » murmura le blond d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. « J'ai envie de toi Harry, depuis tellement longtemps... » ajouta Draco en ondulant son bassin contre celui de brun. « Viens... »

Le Prince de Serpentard tira le lion par la main jusqu'au bureau qui trônait dans la pièce. Il fit asseoir le jeune homme et se déshabilla langoureusement devant les yeux fiévreux du brun. Harry caressa le corps du serpent des yeux. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le détailler, il était tout simplement parfait. Le quiddich avait musclé son corps long et fin. Le soleil dessinait des arabesques compliquées sur la peau blanche et douche. Son sexe, fièrement dressé, était un appel à la luxure et à la gourmandise. Draco entreprit de le déshabiller à son tour, lentement, couvrant chaque parcelle de peau nue avec des baisers enflammées laissant une trace brûlante sur la peau du garçon. Son cou, sa clavicule, un mamelon, l'autre, son estomac, son nombril... Il suivit la fine ligne de poils qui partait du nombril et descendait sous le pantalon du gryffondor. Harry cru avoir un malaise lorsqu'il sentit les mains habiles de sa Némésis défaire le pantalon et poser sa bouche sur l'érection du brun par dessus le caleçon, le taquinant de sa langue à travers le tissus. Lorsqu'il eut conscience que Draco glissait ses doigts sous l'élastique de la dernière barrière entre lui et le blond, il dut prendre de longues inspirations pour calmer son ventre en feu.

Draco se leva et enlaça Harry amoureusement. « Tu es magnifique, tu es tellement excitant Harry! » Ce dernier ne pu retenir un grognement lorsqu'il sentit leurs érections se frôler. Il pressa ses hanches contre celle du serpent, en demandant plus. Le blond fit un sourire à faire fondre un glacier au brun et retourna s'occuper du sexe qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt. Harry perdit toute la lucidité qu'il lui restait lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude et humide de Draco se refermer sur son sexe et sa langue experte entreprendre un ballet de caresses avec son corps en ébullition, recréant les mouvements qu'il l'avait vu faire sur le bonbon un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Draco... Draco, s'il-te-plait... Dray, arrête avant que... » essaya de formuler Harry avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour. Il glissa ses yeux vers le blond agenouillé devant lui, mais la vision de Draco en train de lui faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais espérer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, les yeux fermés, les joues rougies par la plaisir qu'il prenait assurément en lui faisant une fellation eu raison de lui et dans un long râlement, il jouit dans la bouche de sa Némésis.

Encore tremblant, il attira le blond vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, goûtant sa propre saveur sur la langue du serpent. « Dray, j'ai envie de toi... Tellement envie de toi...»

Draco aida Harry à s'installer sur le bureau, à quatre pattes puis entreprit de préparer son amant. Il embrassa le dos du jeune homme, suivant le dessin de sa colonne vertébrale sous sa peau. Harry frissonna d'anticipation lorsque la langue du blond caressa l'entrée si sensible en laissant une trainée de salive brûlante derrière elle en mimant l'acte sexuelle. C'était si bon, si intime comme caresse. Il sentit un doigt, puis deux et trois pénétrer son intimité. Il ne put s'empêcher un gémissant sous l'étrange sensation, mais l'inconfort laissa rapidement place à de nouvelles sensations, comme si tout ses sens étaient décuplés. Draco glissa ses doigts sur une boule de nerfs et la vision de Harry devint blanche. Il se cambra en gémissant, cherchant encore le contact des doigts du blond contre sa prostate. Le brun sentit son sexe se dresser à nouveau grâce aux attouchements de son amant. « Prends moi... Maint.. Maintenant Draco! » Ce dernier leva le sourcil et lui lança un regard dont lui seul avait le secret. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de moqueries dans ses yeux..

« D'accord mon amour, mais tourne toi. Je veux te regarder pendant que je te fais l'amour... » lui répondit le serpentard. Malgré l'excitation fasse à ce qui s'en venait, le brun se sentit vide lorsque son amant retira ses doigts. Il grogna en se retournant sur le dos et frémit d'anticipation lorsqu'il sentit le sexe du blond forcer son intimité. Draco le pénétra en douceur, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à la présence en lui. Harry ne pouvait détourner les yeux du corps de sa Némésis. Tout en lui respirait l'érotisme. Ses yeux, fermés par la concentration et la volonté de ne pas succomber immédiatement au plaisir du corps chaud de son amant autour de son sexe. Ses joues, si blanches habituellement, mais soulignées de rouge cette fois-ci. Sa bouche, entrouverte, qui laissait passer des soupirs et des gémissements au fur et à mesure qu'il glissait à l'intérieur de Harry. Ses lèvres carmin, gonflées par les baisers échangés. Le voile du sueur qui couvrait son corps, donnant au lion l'envie de le parcourir avec sa langue. Lorsque Harry se mit à onduler les hanches, Draco se remit à bouger contre lui. Lorsqu'il entendit le brun gémir brusquement, il sut qu'il avait retrouvé le point sensible qu'il cherchait. Il prit le sexe de son amant dans sa main et rythma ses caresses avec ses coups de reins.

« Oh! Put... Draco... » Harry ressentit la sensation familière se former au creux de son ventre et irradier jusqu'à ses orteils. Il marqua le ventre sur serpentard de longues trainées blanches et brûlantes. La vision de Harry au bord de la jouissance et les contractions de son corps contre son sexe eurent raison de Draco qui se libéra à l'intérieur de son amant. Les deux jeunes hommes se reposèrent l'un contre l'autre plusieurs minutes, se laissant le temps de revenir de leur orgasmes éblouissants.

« Si tu savais... » commença Draco. « Si tu savais comme j'avais envie de toi, comme j'avais envie d'être avec toi. Depuis longtemps, nos batailles sont un prétexte pour être près de toi. Je.. Je t'aime Harry » confessa le Prince des Serpentards, timidement. Il leva les yeux, incertain, vers sa Némésis. _Et si pour lui, ça n'avait été que du sexe... Ce n'était pas une façon de commencer une relation, il aurait dû résister encore. Il avait tout gâché, il en était convaincu._

Un baiser vint interrompre ses pensées. Loin des baisers fiévreux qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt, ce dernier était doux, rempli de quelque chose qui n'était pas familier au Prince de glace. Quelque chose qui fit fondre son cœur, tout comme les mots prononcés par Harry lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent.

« Je t'aime aussi Draco... »


End file.
